A primera vista
by Julieta Walker
Summary: Furihata Kouki intenta hacer su trabajo lo mejor que puede.. Si tan solo dejara de observar a su jefe.. AU. Akafuri. Leve Midotaka


**A primera vista**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de kuroko no basket no me pertenecen y sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento**.

Parpadeó con una mirada severa, sus ojos lucían cansados con oscuras bolsas negras que contrastaban y hacían, si es que era posible, más brillantes sus ojos escarlata. Contuvo un bostezo con elegancia al cubrirse la boca con su pálida mano de dedos delgados. La luz proyectada por el monitor frente a él se reflejaba en unos lentes cuadrados, colgando sobre el puente de la perfecta nariz respingada, por lo que cierto editor podía ver aquellos vibrantes ojos sin obstáculos.

Ningún movimiento pasaba desapercibido por el editor novato, llamado Furihata Kouki. Desde que entró a esa importante empresa editorial, se había enamorado perdidamente de su jefe: Akashi Seijurou, quien además era hijo del dueño.

Pero Kouki no se había enamorado por su trabajo o su herencia, él se lo había topado por casualidad en un café cercano a la empresa..

Un mes atrás, lo habían llamado a una entrevista para el puesto que actualmente ocupaba, sin embargo el día de la entevista llegó una hora antes, por lo que decidió tomar un café e intentar calmar sus nerviosas manos antes del gran momento. Solía hacer eso cuando tenía una entrevista, estaba tan inquieto que apenas había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche y esas horas de insomnio acababan cobrandoselo al momento de la verdad. En síntesis: era un idiota.

Luego de recoger su café en un starbucks se dispuso a buscar un asiento, pero en medio de su búsqueda un profundo bostezo le humedeció los ojos, al intentar secarse las lágrimas y caminar al mismo tiempo, chocó con alguien que venía en dirección opuesta. Furihata tuvo la intención de gritar y maldecir cuando sintió el caliente liquido humedecer la camisa que tanto le había costado planchar el día anterior.

—Pero qué dem..! —exclamó al sentir su piel ardiendo.

Miró su pecho sin poder creer la mancha marrón oscuro que tenía su camisa como un plagio de la bandera japonesa. Alzó la vista iracundo para encontrarse con dos brillantesojos cual rubíes, un cabello del mismo tono y un rostro tan perfecto que parecía irreal.

—Lo siento mucho. Debí mirar por donde caminaba —dijo él. Furihata abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, con su mente atosigada con montones de palabras, sin poder escoger cuál decir— Te quemaste? Dejame ayudarte.

El pelirrojo no tuvo ninguna pena en tocarle el pecho humedo, cuyo liquido se había entibiado rápidamente. Entonces lo tomó de la muñeca y, ante la atónita mirada de varios presentes, lo dirigió al baño de hombres. El castaño sintió como sudaba por cada poro de la piel al imaginarse entrando ahí con ese hombre tan atractivo.

—Oye, no p-pasa nada, fue mi culpa, estaba distraído.—El pelirrojo detuvo la marcha justo frente a la puerta.

—Estás seguro? Al menos permiteme comprarte otra camisa.

Durante un segundo Kouki se quedó sin habla, eso comenzaba a ser molesto, pero pronto recuperó la compostura y negó con las manos y cabeza.

—No! Claro que no, fue mi culpa, no pasa nada —"¿Como puede ofrecer algo así? ¿acaso es rico o qué?" pensó él.

Pero su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato cuando el pelirrojo estiró el brazo y miró su reloj.. Omega?!. De repente el café se sintió muy frío en su pecho.

—Estas seguro? Podría hacerte un cheque ahora mismo.

—N-no! De verdad, muchas gracias y lamento lo sucedido.—Extrañamente, el pelirrojo sonrió de lado, Kouki casi sintió que se le quebraban los tobillos y estuvo a punto de caerse sentado— Ya.. Mejor voy a limpiar esto —sonrió nervioso tomando su camisa blanca.

El extraño de ojos rojos bajó la mirada a la camisa apegada a su piel, donde el liquido había conseguido volver traslucida la tela blanca. Furihata se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver en su mirada un brillo de.. Curiosidad? Interés? Deseo? Por acto reflejo se cerró el abrigo sobre la ropa mojada y sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Claro, —dijo el pelirrojo parpadeando dos veces y sonrió con amabilidad— ya debo irme.

—Por supuesto, nos vemos —dijo sin pensar el castaño, el pelirrojo lo miró alzando una ceja, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro— quiero decir, adiós. Disculpa!

Para evitar hacer o decir cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ponerlo en vergüenza, se metió corriendo al baño y limpió cuanto pudo la camisa, pero era inútil, esa mancha café no hizo más que crecer y volverse inmanejable.. Indomable como aquél pelirrojo.

Se quedó estático.

¿Que acababa de pensar?

Se miró al espejo y vio su profuso sonrojo, avergonzado se golpeó las mejillas intentando que ese color se esfumara pero sólo empeoró.

"Por qué me siento así? Por qué me late con tanta fuerza el corazón?" pensó mirando la puerta del baño, imaginando que en cualquier instante el pelirrojo podría entrar "¿tendrá novia?"

—Aghhh! ¡¿Que estoy pensando?! —se sujetó del cabello y gritó en voz alta. Un hombre salió de un cubículo, lo miró de reojo y en completo silencio se lavó las manos junto a él para luego irse.

Dos minutos más tarde, el castaño salió del baño con el abrigo bien cerrado, pero no había caso, no tenía un saco y si se quitaba el abrigo sus empleadores verían que llego sucio y desalineado a una entrevista laboral. ¿Por qué todo le salía mal?

Al pasar junto a la caja para irse al fin (y probablemente no regresar jamás a esa sucursal), una empleada lo llamó.

—Disculpe, usted es el que derramó el café? —Kouki suspiró, con la suerte que tenía de seguro le pediría que limpie el piso o algo por el estilo.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo cansado— tengo que pagar algo o..

—No, no, aquí tiene otro café, el otro caballero pidió que se lo entregáramos antes de irse.

La mirada de Furihata se iluminó, tomó el vaso como si fuera de cristal y lo giró curioso. ¿Que nombre le habría puesto? Habría sabido el suyo?

—Disculpe.. —dijo de nuevo la empleada— es amigo suyo? El siempre viene aquí a esta hora. Sabe si tiene novia?

Esa pregunta lo sacudió como si ella fuera una boxeadora y él una bolsa de boxeo—.Eh, no, no lo conozco.

—Ah, que pena.

Sonrió y se fue, dejándolo con un amargo sabor en la boca. Salió por la puerta y al fin vio el nombre compuesto por cinco kanji. A pesar de que los kanji podían tener múltiples lecturas posibles, se sorprendió al leer los primeros dos como si los conociera: Akashi. ¿De donde le sonaba aquello?

Entonces recordó la hora y apresuró el paso mientras además apresuraba el café a bajar por su garganta. Hizo una mueca de asco: había olvidado ponerle azúcar.

A pesar de todo lo acontecido, al menos iría a la entrevista a rogar por un puesto, a suplicar por uno y, tal vez, si le causaba lastima por su inconveniente, podrían hasta considerarlo. Contento con su improductividad, se dirigió con paso firme al enorme edificio defachada gris y montones de ventanas. Era uno de los más altos de aquella zona céntrica, pero eso no lo asombraba, esa editorial era de las mejores en todo el país, y él siempre había soñado con trabajar en un lugar así de importante luego de graduarse como editor.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba en la décima planta, sentado frente a un gran escritorio de caoba en una oficina con paredes de cristal. El hombre que lo entrevistaba lo había visto con buenos ojos al llegar cinco minutos más temprano, pero esos ojos se opacaron al decirle que podía quitarse el abrigo y sentarse (puesto que había una temperatura agradable allí), y vio la terrible mancha que no había hecho mas que empeorar cuando la tela se secó.

Su universidad era regular, ni muy buena ni ordinaria; sus notas eran buenas pero no excelentes; sus notas en la escuela eran similares.

—Muy bien —dijo el intimidarte hombre tras el escritorio— ¿por qué te gustaría trabajar en Editoriales Akashi?

Como un flechazo en la sien, Furihata no pudo contener su sorpresa al entender lo ciegamente idiota que había sido. Pegó un pequeño salto en su asiento, contribuyendo a la mala impresión que estaba causando al hombre que decidiría si tenía o no el trabajo.

—Ah sí, disculpe, pues verá.. —dijo intentando recuperar la calma, pero entonces el hombre dejó de mirarlo para ver a través de las paredes de cristal.

—Me disculpas, Furihata san? —dijo interrumpiéndolo.

El castaño fruncio las cejas imaginando que había hecho algo tan mal que el tipo fue a buscar a seguridad para que lo echaran, pero en realidad era peor.. Mucho peor que eso.

Su entrevistador salió a encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que el pelirrojo que había conocido (por no decir chocado), en la cafetería. Se le erizaron los pelos del cuello y lo miró abrumado, entonces el pelirrojo lo miró directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona. Furihata se sonrojó y bajó la mirada a sus puños, cerrados sobre sus piernas. Luego de intensos segundos en los que sintió los ojos rojos en su nuca durante todo momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Kouki brincó al tiempo en que giraba a ver quien era, por el bien de su corazón, era el entrevistador.

—Bien, me han comentado varias cosas sobre ti Furihata san, y Editoriales Akashi se siente orgullosa de darte la bienvenida —dijo estirando la mano. Kouki estaba tan asombrado que tardó en estrecharla.

—Ah, en serio? Quiero decir, muchas gracias, por favor cuide de mi de ahora en adelante —dujo haciendo una reverencia.

Desde ese día hacía un mes, y cada día el castaño pensaba que el pelirrojo había tenido algo que ver con su nuevo trabajo. Qué le habría dicho a aquel hombre? Tal vez no quisiera saberlo..

Furihata volvió a mirar a su jefe, sentado en el extremo de un largo escritorio donde los de menor rango se sentaban a los lados, unos frente a otros.

Aquél día estaba especialmente atractivo para el editor novato: Tenía una camisa gris oscuro, una corbata blanca y un saco gris claro, pero este último estaba colgado del respaldar de su asiento, por lo que el hombre de impresionantes ojos cereza tenía la camisa arremangada, mostrando sus firmes y ejercitados antebrazos, además de un brillante reloj de oro en la muñeca izquierda.

Lo veía furtivamente cada día, hablaban a todo momento sobre trabajos, fechas de entrega y maneras de edición que el castaño aún se esforzaba por aprender, pero nunca jamás habían hablado de nuevo sobre aquél incidente en la cafetería. Al presentárselo el entrevistador, sólo dijo lo justo y necesario, y al responder el heredero, también dijo palabras escuetas.

Eso era lógico, pero de algún manera.. Le molestaba. Él esperaba al menos una broma incomoda, o una anécdota al estilo: "conocí a este chico el otro día, casi me ensucia con su café! Jaja!".

Kouki se agachó un poco en su asiento, la verdad es que nunca había visto a Akashi san reír, eso podía ser normal en un ámbito laboral tan estructurado, pero tampoco lo había visto sonreír, ni siquiera una sonrisa burlona como la que le dedicó aquella mañana. Todo lo contrario, aún con los libros de género romántico bajo su cargo, Akashi era estricto y hasta aterrador mientras les gritaba a todos sus subalternos por los escritores a los que tenían a cargo, o si ya habían terminado sus trabajos antes de las fechas de entrega.

Y él no era la excepción, cada vez que él no entendía algo debía preguntárselo al heredero puesto que era su jefe, pero por eso mismo él solía hacer su trabajo sin preguntarle o preguntándoselo a sus compañeros, recibió varias reprimendas por ello y decidió tragarse sus sentimientos.

Lo cierto era que intentaba evitar a Akashi san tanto como pudiera.

Había oído rumores sobre que estaba comprometido con una heredera que además trabajaba como modelo, alguien llamado Momoi o algo por el estilo, Kouki ni siquiera se había molestado en averiguar más, imaginando que era alguien deslumbrante.. Como Seijurou.

Se había enamorado de su jefe y nada podía hacer, no iba a caer en la estupidez de creer que podría enamorarlo ni nada por el estilo. Él no era un ingenuo que podría dejarse llevar por ilusiones tontas, ilusiones que podrían poner en riesgo su empleo.

Suspiró y dejó de teclear. Había llegado al punto en que se contentaba tan sólo con verlo. Como una adicción imposible de ignorar, miró hacia el extremo del escritorio para ver, aunque sea de lejos e imperceptiblemente, al pelirrojo. Dos penetrantes ojos rojos le devolvieron la mirada por encima de los lentes, con tal fijeza que lo hicieron brincar en su asiento, golpeó el escritorio con las rodillas y tiró al piso una pila de hojas.

—Kouki kun! Éstas bien? —dijo el compañero a su lado.

—Si, lo siento Kise san, me distraje.—Se apresuró a decir avergonzado mientras se arrodillaba a levantar los papeles.

—Ten más cuidado, Furihata —dijo su jefe con una mirada peligrosa que no supo identificar.

El castaño se demoró bajo el escritorio intentando calmar la velocidad de sus latidos. Miró la punta de los zapatos oxford en blanco y negro de su jefe y sintió un nudo en la garganta, esa clase de zapatos eran la mayor razón por la que él debía dejar de pensar, sentir, o incluso de mirar a Akashi. Tomó cada hoja con parsimonia y las ordenó como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, con mucha calma, tratando de concentrarse en su empleo y nada más que su empleo.

—Te vas a quedar a vivir ahí o qué? —dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo medio agachado. Kouki dio un salto, golpeando su cabeza con la madera.

—Ouch, no, disculpe Akashi san.

Se levantó aún más avergonzado que antes notando que todo estaban poniéndose sus abrigos y tomando sus cosas.

—Ne! Furihata kun! Vamos por unos tragos? —dijo Kise echándole un brazo sobre los hombros. Akashi tensó los hombros, con los ojos fijos en el monitor.

—Pero mañana hay trabajo..

—No seas tan responsable! Hoy terminamos con todas las entregas a tiempo!

—Tu aún no entregas tu manuscrito Ryouta —le recordó el pelirrojo. El rubio se rascó la nuca con pena.

—Akashichi, el lunes, te prometo que el lunes está aquí con todas las correcciones.

—Eso espero —dijo viéndolo con sus intimidantes ojos rojos.

—Y bien, qué dices? Furicchi?

—Eh.. Yo..

—Vamos! Midorimacchi y Takaocchi también van a venir, cierto?

El de cabello verde se puso su abrigo mientras acomodaba sus lentes con una expresión seria, el pelinegro le dio un codazo en las costillas y asintió por ambos.

—Vamos! Akashicchi también puede venir, cierto?

—Claro, acompañanos, Furihata —dijo el aludido con su voz sedosa y peligrosa, como una serpiente reptando hacia su presa desprevenida.

El castaño sólo pudo asentir, hubiera sido de mala educación negarse a su propio jefe.

Todos salieron de la empresa cerca de las 9, dirigiéndose a la zona de los restaurantes y bares. Al final Kise escogió con Takao y arrastraron a los otros tres. Todos bebieron y comieron alegremente, aunque Kouki se negó porque no estaba acostumbrado a beber, Kise le llenó el vaso y lo incentivó una y otra vez a que bebiera. Bajo la severa mirada de Akashi, Kouki bebió y rió con Kise, incluso conversó con una chica que resultó ser una compañera de universidad, llamada Riko, recordando viejas anécdotas y riendo acerca de partidos de Basket.

—Sabes quién se casó? —le dijo ella en determinado momento, cuando el castaño ya tenía las mejillas rosadas por el sake.

—Hic! ¿quien?

—Pues Kuroko y Kagami, esos dos siempre fueron perfectos el uno para el otro.

—Wow! Felicidades, digo, diles felicidades —dijo entrecortado, moviéndose de adelante a atrás con un vaso en la mano.

Midorima vio con las cejas juntas a su jefe beber en silencio, asintiendo a cada cosa que Kise le decía, pero con los ojos fijos en el novato.

—Shin chan! Vamos a bailar! —exclamó Takao colgándose de su cuello.

—Este es un lugar publico Bakao —dijo con toda su compostura dando un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza.

—No dijiste eso en ese parque de diversiones —Le recordó susurrando, para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja. El de cabello verde se puso rojo y bajó la vista para decirle con confidencialidad:

—Será mejor que lleves a bailar a esa tal Riko antes de que alguien cometa un doble homicidio.

—Doble? —Miró la dirección en que veía su novio y se atragantó— No dirás que..

—Sólo saco conclusiones, Bakao. De todos modos, hay que estar atento.—esperó una respuesta que no llegó, miró al de ojos grises contener la risa— de que te ríes?

—Eres tan lindo cuando te pones en detective! —exclamó jalando su mejilla. Midorima intentó mantener una expresión severa pero sus ojos brillaban.

—Entonces, tú sigues soltero, Furihata kun? —dijo Riko. A Akashi se le pararon algunos cabellos, como si hubiera electricidad en el aire.

—Ja.. Si..

—Y qué pasó con esa chica de la universidad? La que te dijo que debías ser el mejor en algo para ser tu novia.

—Oh bueno.. Hic. No resultó.. Si piensas en que eso fue lo primero que me dijo.. Hic. Es bastante obvio por qué hic. No resultó..

—Creo que ya tomaste suficiente, te llevaré a tu casa —dijo con una sonrisa amable la castaña. Akashi se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Yo lo acompañaré, de todos modos ya es muy tarde para mi.—Su voz fue amable y suave pero había cierto tinte de orden en esa afirmación.

Furihata palideció, ¿por que quería acompañarlo? ¿Quería regañarlo por algo? De todos modos no deseaba irse con el, él por sobre todos los demás.

—No hace falta —dijo poniéndose de pie, pero dio dos pasos y se fue hacia adelante.

—Furihata kun!

—Estoy bien! —dijo intentando apartar a la castaña, pero obviamente no podía ni mantenerse.

De pronto el piso de alejó de sus manos y se vio erguido y mareado. Alguien había tomado su brazo para pasárselo por los hombros mientras sostenía su cadera con firmeza. Él no recordaba que Riko fuera tan fuerte, aunque claro, hacía unas asombrosas llaves de judo.

—Riko san, por favor no te molestes en.. Eh? —Miró hacia abajo y vio que la castaña seguía allí sentada. ¿Como lo sujetaba si estaba ahí sentada?

—No te preocupes por tu amigo, yo veré que llegue con bien.

—Ah, gracias —dijo algo confusa la castaña.

Mientras la joven observaba como prácticamente arrastraban a su amigo a la salida, uno de los compañeros de trabajo, el chico pelinegro, le dijo:

—No te preocupes, puede parecer algo rudo pero por dentro es muy tierno, como este idiota de aquí —dijo señalando a Midorima.

—Hola Riko, lamento llegar tarde —dijo un joven con lentes al acercarse. Se quedó algo impactado al ver que un peliverde sujetaba del cuello a otro chico pelinegro bajo el brazo— eh? pero.. Dónde está Furihata?

—Lo siento Hyuuga, creo que acaban de secuestrarlo.

—Eh?!

—Ni siquiera pude hablarle de nuestro compromiso..

...

En cuanto Kouki entendió quién lo llevaba (cargaba prácticamente), casi le dio un ataque al corazón, el órgano palpitaba con tanta velocidad que temió que sufriera de arritmia y al final se detuviera. Se apresuró en decirle que podía caminar en perfecta linea recta sin su ayuda, Akashi le siguió la corriente pero de todos modos lo sujetó del brazo. Caminaron algunos minutos en silencio, con el frío viento invernal sacudiéndoles la ropa. Furihata estaba contento de haberse alejado lo bastante del pelirrojo, su perfume importado, su calor tan cercano.. Lo estaban mareando de una manera que nada tenía que ver con el alcohol. Y lo que es peor, por culpa de esa bebida no podía pensar con claridad.

Casi tenía que morderse los labios para contener la necesidad de apretar al pelirrojo contra su pecho y darle un profundo beso en esos labios arrogantes. Se abofeteó mentalmente mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo, por suerte tenía una bufanda que le cubría hasta la nariz. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba junto a un mercedes negro en el solitario estacionamiento. Su cabeza dolió con alarma.

—Akashi san no debería molestarse en llevarme, ya es tarde, iré a tomar el subterráneo.

—Tal como dijiste, es tarde, lo mejor será que te lleve si quiero cumplir mi promesa con tu.. Amiga.

El castaño no entendió por qué dijo la ultima palabra con algo de .. Incomodidad. Pero de ninguna manera quería subirse a su súper lujoso e intimidante automóvil, especialmente con el dueño. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada rojiza en Akashi cuando abrió la puerta y esperó a que subiera, Kouki tragó saliva y lo pensó mejor: tenía la mirada de un monarca que detesta que lo desobedezcan, lo bastante amedrentador como para que quisiera hundirse en la tierra y desaparecer con tal de ya no ver esos penetrantes ojos. Extrañamente, uno de sus ojos parecía tener un reflejo dorado, tal vez a causa de las luces del lugar, pero de todos modos le puso la piel de gallina.

Suspiró trémulo y subió al asiento del copiloto. Como lo había imaginado, el interior era confortable y elegante, como lo era todo en el pelirrojo, desde su ropa, a su auto, a su teléfono de ultima generación. Si no debía usar el mismo bóxer más de dos veces!.. Un momento, por qué pensaba en sus bóxer?

En ese segundo el pelirrojo se subió a su lado y lo miró, con una sorprendente sonrisa de victoria.

—Abrochate el cinturón.—dijo con su voz hipnótica, como una orden.

En cuanto lo hizo, el automóvil se movió velozmente de su lugar, evitó a los demás estacionados y salió como un rayo por el garage. El castaño no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente hasta que el otro le devolvió la mirada, definitivamente con un ojo dorado.

—No estés tan tenso, no voy a ir muy rápido.. —dijo con ésa sornisa arrogante, viendo el camino desierto de la autopista— a menos que tú quieras —mencionó volteando a verlo a a cara.

¿Era su imaginación o hacía calor ahí?

Kouki sonrió intentando relajarse y suspiró mientras veía por la ventana, evitando el contacto visual a como diera lugar. Estaba tan concentrado en distraerse con cualquier cosa con tal de no cometer alguna estupidez que no se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaban hasta que el pelirrojo metió el automóvil en un nuevo garage, al pie de un lujoso edificio.

—Ah, Akashi san, este no es..

—Es tarde, será mejor que duermas en mi casa este noche.. A menos que tengas algún inconveniente.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada, esa que lo arrinconaba entre la espada y la pared, dejándole tan solo la salida que el pelirrojo creía favorable.

—N-no creo que sea correcto.. —mencionó en voz baja.

—No te preocupes, vivo solo —dijo como si fuera el único problema y descendió.

A Furihata no le quedó otra opción más que seguirlo, repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza: ¡¿por qué a mi?!

Luego de subir en un ascensor que tenía clave de seguridad, llegaron al piso de Akashi Seijurou. Decir que era lujoso era quedarse corto, por supuesto, el pelirrojo no escatimaba en tener todo lo necesario y más para una vida cómoda.

—¿Quieres darte un baño o comer algo? —preguntó con asombrosa normalidad el pelirrojo, quitándose el abrigo para quedarse tan sólo con ese traje gris que tan bien le sentaba. Kouki desvió la vista con vergüenza, quitándose su ordinario abrigo marrón mientras veía la pintura de un paisaje asombroso en la pared.

—Eh.. no, estoy perfecto. Sólo quisiera ir a dormir, si no es molestia —dijo despacio y bostezó, frotándose un ojo.

Akashi soltó una risa refrescante—: También estabas bostezando el día que nos conocimos, verdad?

—Es cierto —sonrió Furihata, entonces se dio cuenta de lo dicho— EH?! Pero.. Akashi san lo recuerda?

—Claro, me sorprendió verte luego en la empresa.. —Sirvió dos vasos de whisky y le ofreció uno mientras se sentaba relajado en un largo sillón blanco.

Furihata tomó el suyo con ambas manos y lo miró largo rato sin probarlo.

—Tuve que hablar con Fuchida para que te disculpara, después de todo fue mi culpa que arruinaras tu camisa.

—Así que fue Akashi san.. —El mencionado levantó la vista al oír su extraño tono de voz, vio sus hombros caídos, su cabeza agachada— de no haberme ensuciado ese día.. No habría conseguido el empleo.

—Te equivocas —El otro levantó sus ojos marrones hacia él—, le dije que disculpara tu atuendo, pues era mi culpa, pero él de todos modos planeaba contratarte. Como heredero de la Editorial no puedo estar contratando a quienes yo quiero, eso sería contraproducente.

Furihata abrió los ojos asombrado, la voz de Akashi fue seria y segura, como la que usaba cuando pedía alguna corrección en especifico en la editorial. Con renovadas energías, tomó un trago de whisky y arrugó el rostro.

—Demasiado fuerte? Quieres otra cosa?

—No, por favor.. No quiero causarle molestias.—contuvo otro bostezo, se sorprendió de que el pelirrojo se hubiera aparecido justo a su lado en ese segundo.

—Tu no eres una molestia, Furihata. Me agrada tu compañia —dijo mirándolo fijamente con sus monocromáticos ojos—. Esa joven en el bar.. Es alguien cercano para ti?

—Riko? Era mi entrenadora en el club de basket.—dijo restándole importancia mientras bebía un trago más.

—Juegas basket? Increíble.

—Por qué lo dice?

—También juego, tal vez podríamos tener un uno contra uno algún día.

El castaño se sonrojó profundamente, sonrió nervioso y dejó con una mano temblorosa el vaso vacío en la mesa de vidrio. ¿Por qué todo lo que decía lo estaba entendiendo de manera errónea?. Definitivamente sentía un intenso calor en el estomago, debido, según creía, al alcohol.

—Creo que ya es hora de.. —intentó levantarse pero Akashi puso una mano en su hombro, echándolo hacia atrás de nuevo.

—Al verlos tan cercanos creí que eran algo más, tú y la joven. —dijo casi en un susurro doloroso, pasando los nudillos de una mano por la mejilla de Kouki, sin quitar los ojos de sus labios— Hubiera sido frustrante..

—Que cosa? —preguntó aturdido, pegando la espalda contra el sillón mientras el pelirrojo se inclinaba más contra él.

—Perder en algo.. O a alguien. Yo nunca pierdo.

El castaño estalló en risas que confundieron al pelirrojo—. Lo siento, jaja, no sabía que era tan egocéntrico, jaja —dijo riéndose mientras se secaba una lágrima— ugh, lo siento, Akashi san —agregó notando que el otro no se reía, tan sólo lo veía con una curiosidad inquietante.

—Está bien, me gusta verte reír. Quiero verte reír todo el tiempo, Kouki.

Susurró esto último y se inclinó aún más contra el castaño, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado del torso de éste mientras acercaba su rostro con una confiada lentitud, como si estuviera disfrutando del prologo de una cacería ya completada, demorándose en devorar al fin a la rendida presa. Por su parte Kouki no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, tal vez estaba tan ebrio que estaba soñando, y si así era no quería que el sueño terminara.

Estiró los brazos y rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo, besándolo con una pasión desconocida incluso para él mismo. Juntó sus bocas con pasión, lamiendo los labios y suspirando contra ellos. Akashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ahora ambos rojos, y sonrió mientras acariciaba al castaño con una mano, metiendo los dedos bajo su camisa hasta tocar los marcados abdominales.

Akashi estiró los dedos hasta tocar una de las tetillas de Furihata, apretándola y retociendola con ávidos movimientos. El castaño se tensó bajo el contacto.

—Qué.. Qué está..?

—Shh.. Dejate llevar. Estuve esperando esto por mucho tiempo.. —susurró tan cerca de su rostro que cada palabra hacía que sus labios se rozaran.

Volvió a besarlo, aprovechando de meter su lengua en la boca de Kouki y probar con codicia su lengua. Furihata gimió en su boca, enloqueciendolo. Le abrió la camisa con violencia, haciendo saltar varios botones, y pegó su boca a la del castaño con mayor determinación, manteniéndolo ocupado para que se distrajera.

Se apartó de un momento a otro y comenzó a dejar un rastro de húmedos besos en la mandíbula, cuello y clavícula del castaño, descendiendo más y más hasta lamer el pecho y sus zonas mas erógenas. Kouki gimió en cuanto el otro mordió una de sus tetillas, intentando calalr esos vergonzosos sonidos con una mano. Akashi subió a besarlo de nuevo.

—Estoy loco por ti, Kouki —dijo contra sus labios, lo besó y una de sus manos descendió por los abdominales, topándose con un cinturón que consiguió abrir en dos segundos para continuar descendiendo.

—A-Akashi..

...

Abrió sus ojos marrones despacio, encontrándose con una casi completa penumbra, con algunos haces de luz colándose entre gruesas cortinas azules. Se sostuvo en los codos mientras frotaba su cabeza, le dolía furiosamente. Soltó un bostezo y se sentó, pensando lo suaves que estaban esas sabanas.

"Donde las había comprado? Y por qué no tenía su pijama?"

—Ah..?

Miró hacia abajo viendo montones de marcas y chupones en sus hombros y pecho, levantó la sábana y vio que estaba completamente desnudo, con otras marcas en sus muslos. Contuvo un grito histérico y abrazó una almohada. Las memorias de la noche anterior cayeron con la fuerza del agua en una catarata ante su incrédula mente.

—No puede ser.. No puede ser no puede ser.

—Ah, ya despertaste. Buenos días. —dijo el pelirrojo de sus sueños entrando con el desayuno.

Llevaba una camisa negra y unos jeans azules, se veía tan casual y apuesto que Furihata tuvo que cubrir su boca con la almohada para que no viera su rubor.

—B-buenos días.. Akashi.. San.

—No seas tan formal, luego de lo que hicimos ayer.. —murmuró sentándose a su lado, demasiado cerca. Le sonrió con orgullo y le dio un gentil beso en los labios.

—Q-que hicimos?

—Quieres que te refresque la memoria?

—P-pero! —exclamó deteniéndolo de los hombros, Akashi borró su sonrisa y lo miró serio, Kouki quitó sus manos de inmediato— Akashi san está comprometido, todos en la empresa hablan de eso.

—Ah, mi padre quiere que me case con una amiga de la infancia, pero somos sólo eso, amigos. Y tú dijiste que no tenías a nadie especial.. —dijo acercándose de nuevo a besarlo, Kouki volvió a detenerlo.

—Si, pero.. —Akashi suspiró.

—De acuerdo, iremos despacio si es lo que deseas. Soy un hombre paciente y siempre obtengo lo que quiero —dijo tomándolo del mentón y plantando al fin un beso en sus labios—. Podemos comenzar hoy mismo, vayamos a algún lugar, donde tú quieras.

—Uh, pero.. Tenemos que ir a trabajar.

—Ya avisé que no vas ir, les dije que estarías ocupado.

—Haciendo qué..?

—Siendo mío.

—Akashi san! —lo regañó con una sonrisa avergonzada. El otro sonrió de lado.

—Mejor levantate rápido antes de que vuelva a hacerte mio —sonrió causando un profuso sonrojo en el castaño.

**Gracias por leer. Cualquier duda, critica o saludo, dejen su comentario. Saludos!**


End file.
